


Buddy Up, It’s a Dangerous World out There

by ChaoticBabe



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonnie and her Clyde’s, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticBabe/pseuds/ChaoticBabe
Summary: They stick together this time, they’ve got love for each other after all, no matter how complicated it may be.





	Buddy Up, It’s a Dangerous World out There

**Author's Note:**

> Richie leaves with Seth, and Kate wouldn’t miss out on all that. AU if you could tell. They’re just better together.

The three of them are pressed against each other’s sides sitting on uncle Eddies couch, Richie on one end, Seth the other, with Kate squished in the middle. There’s enough room for the three to spread out some, but Richies pressing in close to Kate, leaving half a cushion open to his right. No one really seems to mind, they’re used to being in each other’s space.

They’ve been this way for the last five minutes, ever since everyone put the guns away. Turns out sneaking in the back door in the dead of night without even a phone call for a heads up, leads to some confusion. 

Uncle Eddie on the other hand is stand a few feet away looking over them quietly bemused, waiting them out.

They’ll talk first, between Seth and Richie one is bound to cave to the need to speak, he doesn’t have to wait long.

“Eddie, come on.” Seth is the first to open his mouth.

Richie is a close second, glaring over Kates head at Seth, “I told you we should have knocked.” 

“It’s late, I didn’t think he’d be up. We knew where the spare key was, it made sense to use it.”

”Yes, it worked out so well.”

Kate leans back against the couch as the brothers lean over her to get in each other’s faces.

Eddie hasn’t moved an inch, except for one eyebrow that has slowly gone up through out the exchange.

 “Months, I haven’t heard word from you boys for months. Nothing but speculation on the news. Then you show up in the middle of the night.” Eddies sudden interruption shuts both Seth and Richie up. They look as if they’ve been reduced to little boys being scolded for staying out too late after dark.

Kates just trying not to laugh, cause really after living with them for over six months now she’s never seen them look so contrite.

Maybe later Eddie will teach how he does that, it has to be something in the tone of his voice.

When no one goes to speak right away Eddie goes on, “I half thought you two might be dead. Just what sort of trouble are you boys in?” He starts to gesture towards Kate with one hand while the other moves to his hip, “Another thing, who’s the kid?”.

At the Seth winces slightly and Kate herself slightly deflates. She’s not a kid, after everything she is most definitely not a kid.

Seth ever the smooth talker try’s to calm him, “Eddie, just wait a minute, let us talk, we’re sorry for not calling, we just didn’t want to get you in any trouble.”

This might have worked somewhat if Richie hadn’t gone to place a comforting hand on her thigh when she went stiff after being called a kid.

She appreciates the grounding gesture, even if it does make their uncles eyes go wide and zone in his hand.

”Seth, who’s the girl?” His tone gains a level of serious that it lacked before, and if Kate had been in the sort of trouble she imagines he might be thinking up she’d have appreciated it. Since she wasn’t though it only served to undo whatever ease Richie had given her. 

Sitting so closely Seth notices and without thought drapes his right arm over her shoulders.

Eddie’s starting to look a little pale.

He repeats himself just as Seth is about to start talking, “who’s the girl?”.

Both the boys go to speak, but it’s Kate who answers.

”I’m Kate, it’s nice to meet you.” Ever the preachers daughter, being polite is sometimes second nature. Kate can almost feel Seth’s half amused eye roll.

Its enough to stun Eddie out of his back and forth glaring at the boys.

Taking a deep breath, Eddie try’s to regain in  whatever emotion he is feeling, “Ms.Kate, not that it’s not a pleasure, I’m sure but just what are you doing with these two?”

The last part was clearly more of a question for the geckos with the way he had looked to them as his edged into exasperation.

As one they look from each other to Eddie.

”It’s complicated.”

* * *

 

And complicated it was.

Between the initial kidnapping of Kate and her family, to the Titty Twister, and everything that followed, no one thought they should really tell the full story.

When Kate was standing next to the RV outside of the twister, she was just praying for a sign. Sure she said she could handle whatever came next, but she didn’t really have much of a plan for what that next was.

Going home wasn’t an option. Her home had essentially died inside the bar.

So Kate sent out one more prayer, this was a godless place, or it was at least absent of any she believed in. She was desperate though, that’s usually when people start to believe, in anything really. 

When after a few more moments Kate almost turns to leave, the sun is rising, it should make her feel safe, instead it just highlights the reality of how lost she is. Then the heavy wooden doors burst open.

Theres Seth and Richie whose covering his had with his jacket covered arm, making a mad run for the closet tinted SUV.

For a moment all Kate can do is stare. They’re alive, well at least for the most part.

Walking slowly in half a daze towards them before they get in the car, Richie takes notice and nudges Seth in her direction while jumping into the back for cover from the sun.

Seth appears as surprised to see her as she is them, his mouth falling slightly open, stopping from fully pulling open the drivers door, before a small smirk takes shape on his face. He looks like sin.

”Wanna get out of here, princess?”

”Hell yes.”

She climes in the passengers seat. The door closes behind her, Richie smiles at her, and Seth’s foot hits the gas.

No one looks back.

They continue on together after that, the geckos putting down scores, she’s not much involved at first.

Slowly she joins in here and there, even though they both assure her she does have to, and they never try to extract payment for looking after her in other ways.

All the same she wants to be apart of it, quietly to herself she admits she wants to be apart of them. Whatever guilt she has over these thoughts gets sweeper away in the desert when they left the twister, her doubts never have time to truly form when she’s got one brothers arm around her waist and the other holding her hand.

Four months after their escape, they’ve started to share a bed between the three of them, at whatever hotel they’re staying in.

It’s innocent at first, she’s shared a bed with them on occasion, if not because of nightmares then just in need of a break from each other. It’s becomes something that was simply comforting to something she craved.

Then the touch’s linger for longer, as well as the gazes.

It stopped being innocent within a week. Maybe it never really was.

The make sure that she feels loved, cause while it takes a few weeks before anyone has guts for such dangerous words to be spoken, that’s what it is. Kate left her guilt behind her, loving two men doesn’t seem so awful.

If God disapproves then he shouldn’t have sent the geckos her way in the first place.

In short they were happy, never staying too long in anyone place but always together.

Naturally that’s when things go bad, on the six month anniversary of the twister, cause what else would the call it besides that day from hell, Carlos shows up.

He needs them for a job.

The geckos grab one arm of hers each and run for the boarder.

Honeymoons over.

* * *

 

Which is how they end up sitting in front of Eddie in his tv repair shop, asking for a score, both brothers assure her he’ll have one to share with them, avoiding the big questions with half truths.

Things feel like they’re changing, Richie agrees with her on this while Seth’s jaw just ticks.

Thats okay, Kate figures as long as their together they can handle it.

But first they have to survive Eddie.

”What do you, all mean it’s complicated?!”

**Author's Note:**

> It always felt a little strange to me how quick Richie was to run off with Kisa. On some level I assume it was in order to stick close to the original movie outline, or just to further the plot. It feels strange to me because at one point before Richie is changed he realizes that everything he had seen/done up till then was forced upon him by kisa and not just his visions/fate. He even says you made me hurt her etc and is clearly upset over the whole thing.  
> Then suddenly by dawn he’s all well guess I’ll go with her, even though my brother still clearly wants me to go with him. He’s not a guy that likes to be used and she made him think he was going insane.  
> Like was it mind control? I don’t know it was never addressed how it was out of character for him to ditch his brother.  
> Just something that bothered me when I rewatched the series.


End file.
